Tsukikage Rose
Tsukikage Rose is the final Cure to join the team in the fan series Let's Mirage! Pretty Cure. As a former resident of Mirage Kingdom, Rose respected everyone as she was also the princess. She tried to protect the citizens when Taika attacked, but failed. Her catchphrase is "I will save everyone if it's the last thing I do!" Personality Rose is a smart, but sometimes quiet, teenager who attends Sakura Middle/High School. As she is older than the other girls, she attends high school. She introduced herself as a transfer student, letting no one know she was a princess from Mirage Kingdom. She likes to talk to her friends, but sometimes she starts crying. She tries to let no one know the truth. Later, it is revealed Rose can be the expert of cooking after baking cupcakes for the other Pretty Cures. History The Princess is Born One day, the queen of the kingdom, Queen Mirage, gave birth to a baby. The queen met a mascot named Kira, who told her the baby is no ordinary little girl, but was the princess named Cure Moonlight Mirage. The queen was surprised at first, but later knew it was the truth. Cure Moonlight Mirage vs Taika 17 years later, when the villain, Taika, started attacking the Mirage Kingdom, the queen ordered Cure Moonlight Mirage to defend everyone. When she tries to defeat Taika and save the kingdom, she is overpowered and the kingdom is destroyed. Upset by this, she departs to Earth with Kira and tells the other mascots to find the other Mirage Pretty Cures. Rose Makes it to Earth After the destruction of the kingdom and arrival to Earth, Cure Moonlight Mirage takes a human identity named Tsukikage Rose. Rose decides she needs to make new friends and attends Sakura Middle/High School. She starts acting a little shy, but easily becomes more talkative. Finally Joining the Group While Rose was still worrying about her kingdom, the other Cures were attempting to defeat Taika and the Kurokokoro she summoned. When the mascots warned Rose of the trouble they were having, Rose transformed into Cure Moonlight Mirage and joined in the battle to help the Cures. When the Kurokokoro was defeated with Moonlight Beam, the girls thanked Cure Moonlight Mirage for helping. She finally decides she will join the team to help out during tough battles. Kuro Pretty Cure Battle Taika created clones of the Mirage Pretty Cures to defeat them. When the Mirage and Kuro Cures met, they were taken to different dimensions. Cure Moonlight Mirage's Kuro self was her past when she was upset about the Mirage Kingdom's destruction and her failure to defeat Taika and defend the kingdom. After accepting that she will remember the kingdom and still make new friends, she was able to use Moonlight Beam to defeat her Kuro self. The New Queen With almost all citizens of Mirage Kingdom killed by the destruction, Kira informs Rose she is the next person to be Queen Mirage when older. He also tells her since the old Queen Mirage was her mother, that would mean the princess would inherit the "Queen" title when older. Cure Moonlight Mirage "The flower with a bright light, Cure Moonlight Mirage!" 明るい光と花, キュアムーンライト ミラージュ！ Akarui hikari to hana, Kyua Muunraito Miraaju! Cure Moonlight Mirage is Rose's alter ego. She is also the princess of the Mirage Kingdom who had failed to protect it. She often fights on her own due to this memory, but Cure Sunshine Mirage likes to accompany her. Attacks Moonlight Beam is Cure Moonlight Mirage's purification attack when fighting a Kurokokoro alone. Using her Mirage Baton, she spins it to where a beam hits the Kurokokoro while shouting "Moonlight Beam!" When used against Taika, it only stuns her. Moonlight Strike is Cure Moonlight Mirage's finishing attack when fighting against Taika. She uses her Mirage Baton by raising it in the air while yelling "Moonlight...", then spins around a few times, before finally aiming it at Taika and yells "...Strike!". Moonlight Action is Cure Moonlight Mirage's basic attack when fighting against a Kurokokoro. This doesn't need the Mirage Baton to perform unlike the other attacks she uses. She jumps into the air and lands on the Kurokokoro in the end, possibly stunning it. Pretty Cure Dual Wave is the duo purification attack Cure Moonlight Mirage performs with another Cure when fighting a Kurokokoro with more than one Cure. The Cures raise their Mirage Batons until it glows, then, aiming at a Kurokokoro, shout "Pretty Cure Dual Wave!" ''The "dual" part of the name and phrase can change to "trio" or "quadruple", depending on how many Cures perform the attack. '''Mirage Light Reflection' is the Super Mirage Pretty Cure purification attack. A colorful Mirage Baton appears and Cure Moonlight Mirage takes grasp, then passes it to Cure Sunshine Mirage, both of them saying "Mirage...", who then passes it to Cure Marine Mirage, both of them saying "...Light...", who then passes it to Cure Blossom Mirage, both of them saying "...Re...". All four Cures then hold it up and yell "...flection!" A flower with the colors scarlet, navy blue, dark yellow, and dark purple then appears and hits the enemy. Items Super Mirage Module is the item Rose uses to transform into Cure Moonlight Mirage. Her module is different because she is the princess of Mirage Kingdom and is from the older generation of Pretty Cure. She transforms by shouting "Pretty Cure! Let's Mirage!" and presses the purple button in the module. Mirage Baton is the item each Cure uses for purification attacks. Since each baton has a different color, Cure Moonlight Mirage owns a dark purple/silver baton. Relationships Queen Mirage - She is Rose's mother, as well as the queen of Mirage Kingdom. They cared deeply for one another as no one else lived in their family. Rose still misses her after the destruction scene. Kira - He is Rose's mascot. He had told Queen Mirage that she had given birth to princess Cure Moonlight Mirage and later became her partner. Kira is always by Rose's side, even if it means hiding in her bag or room. Etymology Tsukikage - Considering the fact Cure Moonlight Mirage used to be Cure Moonlight's past, Rose gives herself this last name Rose - When Cure Moonlight Mirage arrived to Earth, she spotted eyes upon some roses. She then gave herself the first name "Rose" Cure Moonlight Mirage - Since she shares similarities with Cure Moonlight and the season's theme is "mirage", this is Rose's Cure ego. This is also the name of Cure Moonlight's past self Gallery Possibletsukikagerose.jpg|Rose in Cherry's view at the middle/high school Cure_Moonlight_Mirage.png|Cure Moonlight Mirage tries to defeat Taika Trivia *In Cure Believe's New Stage 3 poll, Tsukikage Rose/Cure Moonlight Mirage appeared in these rankings: **1st in "Cure You Want to Cook With the Most" ***At the same time, she is the only Mirage Cure to rank in the poll as the other Mirage Cure did not make it to the final voting. *She is the only Cure in this season who has two theme colors. *She is the second Cure that was born in a kingdom and departed to Earth with a human identity. The other one was Cure Sword from Doki Doki! Pretty Cure who was born in Trump Kingdom and went to Earth as Kenzaki Makoto. *She is similar to Tsukikage Yuri/Cure Moonlight in many ways **They share the same last name **They share nearly the entire Cure name (Yuri is Cure Moonlight and Rose is Cure Moonlight Mirage) **They were fighting a villain at the beginning of the first episode of their season ***Both battles were in the lead Cure's dream **They have the same theme color **They have a different outfit from the other Cures of their season **They are 17 years old **They are upset about something that happened to them **Their names deal with a flower (Yuri translates to "lily" and Rose is a name of a flower) **They use a different item than the others, but Rose's is more of a different generation version while Yuri's is very different from the others **They are smart students and enjoy studying (Rose is actually fond with it) *She also shares similarities to Kenzaki Makoto/Cure Sword: **Both have some sort of purple as their theme color **Both originate from a different world **Their Cure names are their true names **They end their transformation with the back to the camera **They originally wanted to fight alone, although Cure Moonlight Mirage wanted to be the last member at the same time **Their personalities can be classified as "tsundere" **They were fighting at the beginning of the first episode of their season *As of the sequel, Rose is the oldest active Cure. In all time statistics, she is just behind Cure Flower and Cure Angie, both from Heartcatch Pretty Cure. *Rose is the only Cure who is also a princess in the Pretty Cure world. *After Cure Passion, Cure Beat, Cure Muse, and Cure Sword, Cure Moonlight Mirage is the fifth Cure originating from a different world. **Only her and Cure Sword's Cure names are their true names, though. Category:Cures Category:Pretty Cures Category:Characters Category:Let's Mirage! Pretty Cure Category:Pure Mirage Pretty Cure!